Ordinary Day
by Bunny6
Summary: Tasuki and Chichiri after OVA ends. Chichiri is sad. How can Tasuki make it better? Has to deal with a song.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Author's notes: I hope you like this little story about finding love. The song is 'ORDINARY DAY' by Vanessa Carlton. Please review.  
  
Ordinary Day  
  
A few weeks after OVA ended. Tasuki and Chichiri are back at the palace. Tasuki can tell that Chichiri has been depressed and he can't figure out why. Tasuki finally goes to Chichiri's bed chamber to try and help him feel better.  
  
Chichiri Room  
  
"Chichiri, are you alright? You seem down lately. Is there anything I could do to help?" asked Tasuki.  
  
Chichiri just stared at Tasuki who was standing beside him. Chichiri sat on his bed and didn't say a word.  
  
"Let's go out for a walk. It might help you feel a little better." said Tasuki.  
  
Chichiri nodded and followed Tasuki outside. They walked in the courtyard until they came to the pond. Tasuki stopped and looked at Chichiri.  
  
"We can stop here. This is a beautiful spot at night. Don't you think so, Chichiri?" Tasuki was smiling at the blue-haired monk for a reply.  
  
Chichiri sat down on the grass while Tasuki leaned against a near by tree.  
  
"Hai. It is very beautiful." Chichiri finally answered Tasuki's question.  
  
"Chichiri, what is the matter with you? You look down on life lately?"  
  
"It is a long story." That was Chichiri's simple reply.  
  
"Well, I am not going anywhere, so go ahead."  
  
Chichiri proceeded to tell Tasuki about his past, in detail, and how now that everything is over with Miaka that he didn't have anything ahead of him to live for. Chichiri explained that it scared him so because he didn't know what to do now that everything was over.  
  
Tasuki watched Chichiri though the whole story and wished he could help his best friend out. Then it hit him like a bolt of lighting. If he let Chichiri stay this way then he would lose the most important person in his life. Tasuki know what he had to do.  
  
Chichiri POV  
  
'I finished my story and looked up at Tasuki. He was smiling at me and then looked up at the sky. Our consultations were shining bright. Then things started to be came clear as I watched his beautiful figure turn to face me again.'  
  
Just a day, Just an ordinary day. Just tryin' to get by. Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy. But he (Tasuki) was looking to the sky. And as he (Tasuki) asked if I would come along I started to realize That everyday he finds Just what he's (Tasuki) looking for,  
  
Like a shooting star he (Tasuki) shines. He (Tasuki) said take my hand, Live while you can Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand.  
  
As he (Tasuki) spoke, he spoke ordinary words Although they did not feel, now For I felt what I had not felt before You'd swear those words couldn't heal.  
  
And I as looked up into those eyes His (Tasuki) vision borrows mine And to know he's (Tasuki) no stranger, For I feel I've held him (Tasuki) for all of time.  
  
And he (Tasuki) said take my hand, Live while you can Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand In the palm of your hand  
  
Please come with me, See what I see. Touch the stars for time will not flee. Time will not flee.  
  
Can you see Just a dream, just an ordinary dream. As I wake in bed And the boy, that had, ordinary boy. Or was it all in my head? Did he (Tasuki) asked if I would come along It all seemed so real. But as I looked to the door, I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
  
And he (Tasuki) said take my hand, Live while you can, Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand In the palm of your hand In the palm of your hand  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day Just tryin' to get by. Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy. But he (Tasuki) was looking to the sky.  
  
I asked him, "Why do you care so much?"  
  
Tasuki replied, "Because you are my best friend and I love you very much. I will always be here for you to live for if not for your self."  
  
"You love me? Truly love me?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"Hai. I always have and always will." said Tasuki.  
  
Chichiri held Tasuki's hand even tighter, pulled in closer and kissed Tasuki's lips. Tasuki kissed Chichiri back. After the kiss end Chichiri truly smiled at Tasuki.  
  
"I love you, too. Thank you for helping me see that life is very valuable." Chichiri looked deep in Tasuki's eyes before kissing him again.  
  
After a few more months' at the palace, the couple left and returned to Tasuki's home in the mountains. There Tasuki and Chichiri lived a happy life until they both died together of old age.  
  
The End. 


End file.
